no te odio
by issabela23
Summary: Mi segunda historia. Unos hombres se han estado divirtiendo con Izaya ,el dice que le da igual pero a Shizuo no!


Otro beso mas. No sentia nada simplemente aguantaba.

Muchas veces se preguntaba como habia llegado a eso? Pero no lo sabia ni el mismo.

Recordaba que habia hecho esa mañana,habia estado peleandose con Shizuo hasta el mediodia ,recordaba los gritos del rubio ,recordaba que se habia metido donde una persona no deberia haberlo hecho y recordaba algo que no deberia haber visto.

Aquel dia Izaya habia hecho todo mal y ahora lo estaba pagando con su cuerpo pero le daba igual. Sabia que lo dejarian en cuanto se cansasen de el con buena suerte pero tambien sabia que podrian acabar con el. Lo peor era que no tenia como defenderse su navaja ,la que llevaba siempre,se la habian quitado.

Cerro los ojos. Quizas pasaria mas rapido ,pero sabia que no seria asi. Algo le sorprendio,una gran sonido ,abrio rapidamente los ojos. El hombre que estaba encima de el ya no estaba ,miro a su derecha,Shizuo estaba ahí con la respiracion agitada y con un basurero en las manos apunto de lanzarlo contra aquellos hombres que habian cogido a Izaya para divertirse. Habia alguien mas, Simon estaba detras del rubio pero enseguida se adelanto para coger a aquellos hombres y darles una paliza.

Izaya estaba sorprendido,porque lo habian venido a salvar? Shizuo dejo caer el basurero al ver que Simon tenia la situacion controlada,el rubio se acerco a Izaya.

-idiota...me has preocupado.-Izaya sintio algo posandose sobre sus hombros. Era su chaqueta. Se vistio rapidamente y salio de ahí junto con el rubio.

Izaya estaba un poco confundido ,no entendia a Shizuo,lo acababa de salvar cuando momentos antes lo había seguido para acabar con el.

Sin darse cuenta se dirigieron a casa del rubio,no habían hablado en todo el camino. Izaya comenzó a caminar mientras Shizuo abría la puerta pero este lo detuvo,sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo arrastro dentro del portal

-que ocurre Shizu-chan...-Izaya actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

-cierra la boca enano!-izaya pudo observar como Shizuo estaba mas enfadado de lo normal y de que le tenia agarrado de la muñeca cuando normalmente ni siquiera lo tocaria.

Entraron en casa de Shizuo ,este sin sin soltar a Izaya y llevandolo hasta su habitacion.

-q que haces?-muchas preguntas se le pasaron por la mente al pelinegro pero una resalto por todas las demas ,que estaba haciendo Shizuo? El rubio se quito la parte de arriba dejando ver su torso desnudo,Izaya pudo apreciar una cicatriz en su pecho,aquella que le habia hecho cuando se conocieron.

Mientras estaba pensando y recordando cuando le habia hecho aquella cicatriz Shizuo se le acerco atrapando su rostro entre sus manos.

-dime. Donde te ha tocado ese tipejo...?-Izaya se sorprendio.

-que haces...? -Shizuo fruncio mas el ceño y beso a Izaya ,este simplemente se quedo ahí hasta que Shizuo lo empujo contra la cama situandose encima-Shizu-cha-otro beso esta vez con mas presión.

-donde mas?-parecia desesperado

-que demonios haces?-Shizuo comenzo a besarle y a morderle el cuello- aah...deten...te.

-Izaya...-le quito la chaqueta y metio su mano por debajo de la camisa haciendo que Izaya soltara un gemido

-para!-Izaya no podia creerlo,se suponia que se odiaban entonces porque hacia eso? Y porque el lo disfrutaba? No era como lo que le habian hecho,no sentia lo mismo. Antes estaba esperando a que todo aquello pasase aguantando pero ahora,con Shizuo,lo estaba disfrutando. Con la persona a la que el decia odiar.-porque...? si tu me odias...

De repente algo le sorprendio,las caricias habian cesado de un momento a otro. Izaya miro a Shizuo ,este estaba con la cabeza gacha y sin mirarlo.

-yo...-comenzo a decir-no te odio. Y de verdad que lo siento-Izaya no sabia que hacer ,todavia no entendia muy bien la situacion-siento no haber llegado a tiempo. Yo no dejare que nadie te vuelva a tocar asi ,no dejare que vuelvas a pasar por algo como eso-Izaya no contesto durante unos segundos

-eres estupido o que!?-Shizuo lo miro a los ojos sorprendido.

-que?-Izaya le aparto la mirada mientras sonreia de lado como acostumbraba pero con los ojos algo llorosos

-no soy una persona normal...eso no me afecta. No tengo intenciones de vengarme de esos tipos sigo...queriendo a todos los humanos por igual-mentia. Si que le habia afectado,le daba tanta rabia al recordar como no podia defenderse.

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos no aguantaron y soltaron algunas lagrimas estas hicieron enfadar a Shizuo ,tenia unas enormes ganas de acabar con esos tipos...pero recordo algo cuando se dio cuenta de que Izaya no estaba comenzo a buscarlo y le pidio ayuda a Simon bastante deseperado, Simon le ayudo a encontrarlo y cuando lo vieron en tal situacion Shizuo se enfado,Simon se lo dijo claro "no les hagas nada o te arrepentiras,prometelo". No sabia si era una amenaza ,una sugerencia... Shizuo no lo entendia pero acepto.

-Izaya...-agarro el rostro del pelinegro y lo beso,un beso suave y dulce para despues abrazarlo-de verdad lo siento-este correspondio el abrazo,su cuerpo estaba temblando al recordar todo.

Queria borrar aquel recuerdo asi que continuo con el plan del rubio,Izaya se separo y beso a Shizuo ,un beso deseperado-Izaya qu-lo atrajo mas para el.

-Shizuo...-estaba llorando y sus lagrimas no paraban-por favor...hazlo. Borra este sentimiento , borralo de mi!-Shizuo se sorprendio. Izaya quien parecia no sentir nada estaba llorando. No estaba muy seguro,antes habia perdido la cabeza por el enfado pero... Un tiron mas para que comenzara. Se decidio si asi lo queria Izaya.

Le quito su camisa y comenzo a besarlo por todo su pecho,sabia que de su mente ese recuerdo seria muy dificil de borrar pero de su cuerpo...lo haria.

La respiracion del pelinegro se hizo pesada y algunas veces estaba acompañada de algun que otro gemido Shizuo se desvistio totalmente e Izaya tambien,Izaya tenia la cara sonrojada y los ojos llorosos,una imagen encantadora y a la vez triste para el rubio. Shizuo le abrio las piernas y lo miro interrogante

-aqui tambien... Te ha...-Izaya asintio-quieres de verdad que lo meta?-Izaya le sonrio para despues poner cara de dolor al notar como Shizuo comenzaba a introducir su miembro dentro. Era un poco molesto al principio pero enseguida a penas unos segundos se acostumbro dandole ordenes al rubio de que podia moverse. Comenzo a moverse despacio para poco despues comenzar a moverse mas rapidamente mientras los dos emitian gemidos. Los dos acabaron agotados,Shizuo con su cabeza entre el cuello de Izaya.

-Shizuo...

-Izaya yo-se separo un poco mirandolo directamente,Izaya se sorprendio -no te odio.

-que?

-solo se que no dejare que esto vuelva a ocurrir con alguien que no sea yo-Shizuo lo beso. Izaya no sabia que hacer asi que decidio actuar como siempre lo hacia con el rubio,burlon

-vaya asi que esto es una confesion?-comenzo a moverse pareciendo entusiasmado-Shizu-chan me quiere,me quiere!-el rubio estaba totalmente rojo

-claro que si estupido! Que crees sino que significa lo que acabo de decir-los movimientos de Izaya pararon ,lo decia enserio? No era una broma?-no se lo que sientes pero si me odias mas te vale empezar a quererme o acabare contigo enano!-Izaya no salia de su sorpresa,Shizuo estaba muy avergonzado de lo que estaba diciendo. Los dos estuvieron en total silencio durante unos segundos.

-jajaja ne Shizu-chan nunca te has confesado verdad?-Shizuo lo miro un poco enfadado,porque tenia que poner aquel tono burlesco-ya veo soy de la primera persona que te enamoras jajaja. Pero bueno Shizu-chan siento decirte esto pero...mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran ,no hasta que sepas confesarte como es debido. -Shizuo se irrito pero una sonrisa que nunca habia visto aparecio en el rostro de Izaya,porque se habia enamorado de aquel enano burlon?

-enano...-Izaya dejo de sonreir ya que un beso de Shizuo se poso en sus labios.

Momentos antes Izaya se acababa de dar cuenta de porque habia disfrutado estar con Shizuo y no con aquellos tipos,pero no le diria nada por el momento ,esperaria a divertirse con las confesiones del rubio al fin y al cabo aunque el no lo quisiera aceptar le hacian mucha ilusion escuchar confesiones y mucho mas si venian de alguien que te gustaba.


End file.
